kerenfandomcom-20200214-history
Wizard
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Wizards Wizards are the scolars of the arcane who obsessively spend years as an apprentice before gaining the skills to cast even basic spells. Then it all becomes easier and they learn from other wizards, from ancient tomes and creatures steeped in magic. Their lives are rarely mundane, but acquiring the knowledge and treasures that all wizards need to increase their power does not come cheaply. The adventuring guild is providing new opportunities for advancement to ambitious young mages who know that in the ruins and secret caverns lie arcane secrets that can unlock greater magic than the world has known in five centuries. Creating A Wizard Before you begin determining your character's abilities and other dice rolls, answer the following questions. : 1. How did your character first come into contact with magic? How did they discover an aptitude for it? Did learning come easily as a natural talent or did you have to study hard and practice incessantly? : 2.Did you have a magical creature or a family member or someone/something else as a teacher? What kind of relationship did you have? What kind of relationship do you have know? : 3. What drew you out of a life of studying as an apprentice to become a member of the Adventurer's Guild? What specific item or knowledge are you hoping to achieve during your time as a member? : 4. What are your feelings about the gods and magical creatures? What kind of magic do you want to learn and what would you like to do with it? Class Features Hit Points *Hit Dice: 1d6 per wizard level *Hit Points at 1st Level: 6 + Constitution modifier *Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d6 (or 4) + Constitution modifier per additional wizard level Proficiences *Armor: None *Weapons: Daggers, darts, slings, quarterstaffs, light crossbows *Tools: None *Saving Throws: Intelligence, Wisdom *Skills: Chose two from Arcana, History, Insight, Investigation, Medicine and Religion Equipment Wizards start with the following equipment in addition to the equipment granted by your background: *(a) a quarterstaff or (b) a dagger *(a) a component pouch or (b) an arcane focus *(a) a scholar's pack or (b) an explorer's pack *a spellbook Spellcasting As a student of arcane magic, you have a spellbook that contains the basic skills you have already learned or are working upon locking. See General Rules of Spellcasting and the Wizard Spell List. Cantrips At first level, you know three cantrips of your choice from the wizard spell list. You can learn additional cantrips of your choice at higher levels. Spellbook At first level, you have a spellbook containing six 1st level spells of your choice. The spells that you add to your spellbook as you gain levels and reflect the arcane research you conduct on your own, intellectual breakthroughs on magic theory and cosmology, spells found in scrolls, chests, or tomes discovered while adventuring. It might e a plain, functional leather volume received as a gift from your master, or a have any appearance that fits with your character and their history. Copying A Spell Into the Book When you find a wizard spell of 1st level or higher, you can add it to your spellbook if it a level for which you have spell slots and you can spare the time to decipher and copying it. Copying a spell into your spellbook involves the unique system of notation used by the wizard who wrote it. You must practice the spell until you understand the souns or gestures required, then transcribe it into your spellbook using your own notations. For each level of the spell, the process takes 2 hours and costs 50 gold pieces in components and fine ink to produce it. Replacing the Book You can copy a spell from your own spellbook into another book, such as a backup copy of your spellbook. This is faster and easier than copying a new spell because you understand your own notations and already know how to cast the spell. Preparing and Casting Spells You have a set number of spell slots to cast your spells of 1st level and higher. You must expend a slot of the spells level or higher when casting. Once you have expended all your spell slots, you must have a long rest before they are regained. You prepare a list of wizard spells that are available for you to cast. To do so, choose a number of wizard spells from your spellbook equal to your Intelligence modifier + wizard level. The spell must be a level for which you have spell slots. You can change your list of prepared spells when you finish a long rest. Spellcasting Ability Intelligence is your spellcasting ability because you learn spells through dedicated study and memorization. You use your Intelligence modifier whenever a spell refers to your spell casting ability as well as when setting a saving throw DC and making a spell attack roll. : Spell save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier : Spell attack modifier= your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier Spellcasting Focus You many use an arcane focus as a spellcasting focus for your wizard spells. Learning Spells of 1st Level & Higher Each time you gain a wizard level, you can add two wizard spells of your choice to your spellbook. Each of these spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots. Arcane Recovery At second level, wizards have learned how to regain some of your magical energy by studying your spellbook. Once per day when you finish a short rest, you can choose expended spell slots to recover. These can have a combined level that is equal to 1/2 your wizard level, rounded up. Arcane Tradition Upon reaching 2nd level, you choose an arcane tradition, shaping your practice of magic through one of eight schools: Abjuration, Conjuration, Divination, Enchantment, Evocation, Illusion, Necromancy or Transmution. Your choice grants you features at 2nd level and again at 6th, 10th, and 14th level. Spell Mastery At 18th level, you have achieved such master over certain spells that you can cast them at will, without expending a spell slot when you have them prepared. By spending 8 hours in study, you can exchange one or both of the spells you choice for different spells of the same levels. Signature Spells When you reach 20th level, you gain mastery over two powerful 3rd level spells and can cast them with little effort. Overchannel Starting at 14th level, you can increase the power of your simpler spells. You you cast a wizard spell of 5th level or lower that deals damage, you can deal maximum damage with that spell. The first time you suffer no adverse effect. However, if you use this feature again before you finish a long rest, you take 2d12 necrotic damage for each level of the spell immediately after you cast it. Each time you use this feature again before you finish a long rest, the necrotic damage per spell level increases by 1d12. This damage ignores resistance and immunity.